The present disclosure herein relates to a thin film activation method, a thin film transistor fabrication method, and a substrate processing device, and more particularly, to a method of activating a thin film by using electrical energy, a method of fabricating a thin film transistor, and a device of processing a substrate.
Currently, the channel layer of an oxide thin film transistor is being mostly deposited by using sputtering. Since in the oxide thin film that is deposited by sputtering, materials making up of the thin film are coupled only physically, a separate activation process is needed to enable the thin film to function as the channel layer of a switching device.
Typically, the thin film is thermally treated at a temperature equal to or higher than about 300° C. for the thin film activation so that the materials in the thin film are chemically coupled. However, when the activation that uses the high temperature treatment is applied to a plastic substrate or flexible substrate, there is a limitation in that it is difficult to use a device due to substrate deformation or melting.